skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Beetapult
Beetapult is a powerful beetle with a broken horn who is one of the Life Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. Appearance Beetapult is a humanoid rhinoceros beetle with a dark green exoskeleton, having a yellow front. He has four arms that are highly toned, ending in red gloves covering four-fingered hands, one arm having a yellow neckerchief tied around it. He does not wear any type of shirt, but he does wear blue wrestling trunks with a champion's belt around his waist, also wearing green sneakers. Translucent green wings are usually kept inside his back. Beetapult has sharp blue eyes and no nose, but his large horn has been broken off. However, when he attacks, the power of the spirit that blessed him forms a new horn out of green energy. When Transhaped using a Life Mask, his wrestling trunks become a full-body wrestler's outfit in blue, green, and yellow, his neckerchief becomes a scarf, his gloves become armor, and the mask merges with his broken horn, forming a new solid horn in order to attack with, the design of the mask itself being altered to resemble the mask of a Mexican luchador. Biography Beetapult was set to become the champion of the IWF: The Insect Wrestling Foundation. He toppled every opponent that came his way, finishing them off with his signature move, the Catapult Crash, which tossed his foe into the air with his horn before he leapt after them and slammed them back into the ground. However, everything changed when Beetapult reached the final round of a wrestling tournament, his opponent being known only as Shear Cold. Though the battle started even, Shear Cold revealed his true nature by grabbing Beetapult's horn and snapping it clean off. Turning his attention to the rest of the insect world, Shear Cold unleashed icy sadism everywhere, freezing the bugs solid before turning his attention to the Spirit Hive, the source of Skylands' insect population's ability to survive. Despite his horn being broken, however, Beetapult refused to give up, blocking Shear Cold off from the Spirit Hive and engaging him in a rematch, using his brute muscle to fend him off but at a disadvantage due to Shear Cold's intact pincers and icy powers. However, the Spirit Hive began to glow with a divine green light that poured into Beetapult, and like magic, a horn of green light formed over his broken horn, striking Shear Cold off guard and allowing Beetapult to take him down with a Catapult Crash. Shear Cold escaped, vowing revenge, and the energy within the Spirit Hive took the form of Queen Vespa, the ancient queen of the insects. Grateful for his bravery, Vespa's spirit bestowed her power to Beetapult, enabling him to form his new horn at will and give him other powers. Master Eon eventually found Beetapult after hearing of his victory over Shear Cold and offered him a Life Mask, which resonated with his new power. Beetapult accepted the offer and now stands as one of the Transhapers, ready to lay the smackdown on evil. Personality Beetapult has a jock-like personality, carrying a gruff voice and great pride in his strength and technique. However, he's also a good sport that can take a loss well, provided it was a fair loss. His horn might be broken, but having Vespa's power means it no longer bothers him since he has a replacement horn to fight with. Being blessed with Vespa's power makes him very grateful to her, always having a respectful tone when he references her. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Beetapult and Shear Cold's species of beetles (rhinoceros beetle and stag beetle) are based on a common thematic choice in Japanese media, where these two types of beetles (Kabutomushi and Kuwagatamushi, respectively) are usually seen alongside each other. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Life Skylanders Category:Life Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Insects Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders